Whose line is it anyway?
by Aerie the wolf demon
Summary: Whose line is it anyway? Only with YYH characters. BotanHiei
1. Default Chapter

Botan: What are you doing? Aerie: Wait.. Hiei: Hn Poo: ~ fly's to the extremely crowded computer desk~ Poo? Yusuke: Why should we wait?! You practically dragged us here!! Aerie: Shush! Yusuke: Why?! Aerie: Shut up, dimwit! I'm writing a story! Besides you invited yourselves! Kurama: Should I do the disclaimer? Aerie: Sure! Thanks Kurama! Kurama:~ reads papers~ Aerie doesn't own Yu Yu hakasho. If she did the series would've ended over 20 episodes ago, Botan and Hiei would be married-  
  
Hiei: Hn! ~blushing crimson~ Aerie: ~grinning wolfishly~ Kurama: And. ~ blushes beat red~ ~ mumbled~ Yoko Kurama would have appeared a lot more often. Aerie: ~blushing lightly~ Onto the fic! Whose line is it anyway?  
  
Aerie: Welcome to 'Whose line is it anyway?'. I'm your host, Aerie Sakura Ohetso! The show where I give out fake points that don't matter. That's right the points are like Toguro, they don't matter! Here are our guests!  
  
'Bother' Hiei  
  
'Too much to ask' Botan  
  
'American Pie' Yusuke Urameshi  
  
'Fool on the hill' Kuwabara  
  
Kuwabara: Stop!! Aerie: How about this?  
  
'Help!' Kuwabara  
  
Kuwabara: Stop it! Aerie: Well you just have to like this song!  
  
'I am the walrus' Kuwabara  
  
Aerie: There! Our first game is weird newscasters. Hiei you're the host, who thinks he is a 'foxy grandpa'. Botan you're his co-anchor. You're also a feisty grandma who is in love with Hiei. Kuwabara you're the sportsman, who is 'trying' to kill Hiei. And Yusuke you're a suicidal weather man, who is jumping from a burning building. Let's start in 5.4.3.2.1.0  
  
Hiei: Alright, welcome to the six o'clock news. Today ~takes off shirt~ there was a murder. Who cares about a stupid murder!! Today's top story is now about me!!! Your favorite 'foxy grandpa'!!!! Onto you onna.onna? Botan: ~has her hand on Hiei's leg. Her face is nuzzled into Hiei's chest and she's snoring lightly~ Hiei: Onto you oaf. Kuwabara: Today ~walks closer to Hiei~ the bills and the dolphins slaughtered each other. ~walks even closer~ The Sparks were tossed aside by the Drexel Dragons. ~walks right behind Hiei, about to 'strangle' him~ Botan: ~wakes up~ Hiei.~kisses Hiei, surprising Kuwabara, and causing multiple wolf whistles~ Kuwabara: ~ a little shaken~ Back to you, shrimp. Hiei: ~shaken and embarrassed~ Onto you, Sheep. Yusuke: Today's weather will be ~falling~ sunNY with Hi-YIH chances of ra- YAIN!!! B-ACK to yOU Hiei!!  
  
Aerie: 100 points to Hiei and Botan because of the kiss. And 20 to Yusuke for the falling impression. We'll be back after these really long commercials!  
  
Aerie: So how was it? ~cricket's chirp~ YYH gang: ~cracking up~ Index: 'Bother'= a song that fits Hiei perfectly 'Too much to ask'= a song by Avril Lavigne, you'll understand if you listen to it closely. 'American Pie'= a famous song that is liked by almost everyone. 'Fool on the hill', 'Help!', 'I am the walrus'= popular songs by The Beatles 'foxy grandpa'= a catchphrase that was on a hat in 'Spongebob Squarepants' Onna= Japanese word meaning woman. Aerie: Review! I'm sorry if the characters were a bit occ. All flames will be used in a bonfire containing bad papers this summer. And if you have any good ideas that you would like me to use e-mail them to me. 


	2. next

Aerie: I'm glad you people like it! I still don't own YYH.  
  
Black Dragon: Thanks so much for the suggestion! I love it! I think I'll use it! Thanks!  
  
Serpentstar: I'm glad you like it! If I owned YYH I would've gotten a major writer's block. I'm sorry about the short chapter! It was a lot longer when I typed it! Stupid FF.net!!!  
  
Cynthia Hiei lover: Hiei and Botan aren't technically a couple there's just hints towards it. (To answer your problem with my story.)  
  
Aerie: Hiei, how would you feel if I put Kuwabara/Yukina hintings in my story? Hiei: ~glares at me~ Aerie: ~ innocently~ What? It was just an idea!  
  
Aerie: He's just here to make sure I don't pair his sist- Yukina with Kuwabara.  
  
Hiei: ~glares at me again~ Aerie: Hehe.~ hides behind Kurama~ Onto the fic.  
  
Aerie: Welcome back to 'Who's Line is it Anyway?' Our next game is Props. Where I make two teams and give them a prop. And they have to come up with scenes. The teams are Kuwabara and Hiei, and Yusuke and Botan. ~hands Kuwabara and Hiei a big foam noodle. Hands a giant broccoli to Botan and Yusuke. ~You start in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. 0  
  
Hiei: ~ is holding noodle~ You big ~slaps Kuwabara with noodle~ moronic ~slaps him again~ oaf!! ~ continues slapping him~  
  
Aerie: ~hits buzzer~  
  
Yusuke: ~leg hidden by broccoli~ Ahhh! It's gonna eat me!!! Damnit, I'm too young and pretty to die!!!!!  
  
Aerie: ~presses buzzer~  
  
Kuwabara: ~using noodle as a leg~ ~big, cheesy grin~ Awww!!! What a pretty kitty!  
  
Hiei: ~hisses and scratches at noodle~  
  
Kuwabara: @.@  
  
Aerie: ~laughing very hard~  
  
Hiei: ~ glaring at me~ Press the Damn buzzer already!  
  
Aerie: ~wiping away tears~ Okay. ~ presses buzzer~  
  
Botan: ~ holding broccoli~ Here is your crown, Your Hinnyness...  
  
Yusuke: ~holds broccoli above his head like a crown~  
  
Aerie: ~hits buzzer~ 20 points to Hiei. Onto the commercials!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Commercials~~~~~~~~~  
  
Botan: Whenever Hiei's going through Male PMS we give him this! ~picks up ice cream container~  
  
Random Person: Ice cream?!  
  
Kurama: No, not ice cream! But Gelato! ~gives gorgeous smile~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke: It slices, it dices, and it's EXTREMELY cute. ~ holds up Puu~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kuwabara: You can get all this taffy ~holds up 40 pounds of taffy~ for $4.99, five kittens, and Yukina's hand in marriage!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aerie: Welcome back to 'Who's Line is it Anyway?' Our next game is Song titles. I will switch between all four people. All they can say is only song titles. You're in a mystical field. Starting with Yusuke and Botan in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. 0  
  
Botan: ~points to sky~ 'Lucy in the sky with diamonds'  
  
Yusuke: 'Help!'  
  
Botan: 'Why'  
  
Yusuke: ~points to Kuwabara~ 'Fool on the hill'  
  
Botan: 'Falling down'  
  
Yusuke: 'Closing time'  
  
Botan: 'Tomorrow'  
  
Yusuke: What?!  
  
Aerie: ~hits buzzer~  
  
Hiei: ~switches with Yusuke~ 'Rinse'  
  
Botan: 'Hands clean'  
  
Hiei: 'Drops of Jupiter'  
  
Botan: 'Sleepless'  
  
Hiei: 'Ironic'  
  
Botan: 'Dreams last so long'  
  
Hiei: 'Fire and rain'  
  
Botan: 'American Pie'  
  
Hiei: 'Nobody's Fool'  
  
Botan: 'Too much to ask'  
  
Hiei: 'Black Velvet'  
  
Botan: What?!  
  
Aerie: ~hits buzzer~  
  
Kuwabara: ~takes Botan's spot~ Oh I don't know!!  
  
Aerie: ~grins, hits buzzer again~ We'll be back after these very long commercials. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Aerie: Review! 


	3. 3Wow how original!

Aerie: I'm so happy! I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Mia Jaganshi: All that baka knows is that he likes Yukina and kittens.  
  
Hiei: ~glares at me~  
  
Aerie: ~glares right back~  
  
~ Glaring War starts~  
  
Aerie: ~ notices that Hiei doesn't have his bandanna on~ Oh no, you're not going to read MY mind!  
  
Hiei: How else am I supposed to figure out what you're planning! You baka onna's are impossible to figure out!  
  
Aerie: ~grinning wolfishly~ Good! You're not supposed to know what I'm thinking!  
  
serpentstar: I'm glad you like it! I'll try to update sometime soon! I've been really busy lately, with homework and whatnot. Gomen ne! Not to mention fact that I'm not a fast typer, and I have writer's block. I'll try to get more Hiei/Botan hints, 'kay?  
  
Botan: ~blushing furiously~ What?!  
  
Aerie: ~sniffing~ I'm so loved!  
  
Yusuke: How, you're just a Hermione look-a-like.  
  
Aerie: Stupid, annoying, baka. Onto the fic!  
  
~~~~~~ 'The Remedy' by Jason Mraz starts playing~~~~~~  
  
Botan: I think Kurama has the wrong music.  
  
Aerie: Oh well, besides I like this song! Welcome back to 'Whose Line is it Anyway?' Our first game is The Dating show! Botan, you have to chose one of our three bachelors. You guys just do what the card says to. Starting in 5. 4. 3. 2.1.0.  
  
Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara: ~read cards~  
  
Hiei: ~glares at me~  
  
Aerie: ~whistles innocently~  
  
Botan: Bachelor number one, where would you take me on our first date?  
  
Kuwabara: ~a snake, who wants to eat Yusuke~ Ssssssssss! ~stares at Yusuke~  
  
Botan: ~disgusted~ Alright. Bachelor number two, I love poetry, please recite a poem for me.  
  
Yusuke: ~Gary~ Meow, meow meow, meow.  
  
Botan: Ahh, how sweet! Bachelors number three, what would you do for our first date?  
  
Hiei: ~charming, and sweet~ ~hides anger~ First I would give you roses, then I would take you to a festival, preferably the Sakura Blossom Festival.  
  
Botan: How Romantic! Can I choose now?  
  
Aerie: ~grinning~ But you've only asked one question to each of them.  
  
Botan: So?  
  
Aerie: 'Kay, but make it interesting. You still have to guess, though.  
  
Botan: Alright, I choose Bachelor number three!  
  
Hiei: ~gets up~  
  
Botan: So could we really do that date?  
  
Hiei: Maybe, onna, maybe... ~ roughly kisses Botan~  
  
Yusuke: ~wolf whistles~  
  
~Sakura Blossoms start falling on the stage~  
  
Kuwabara: Ahh Ahh.  
  
Aerie: ~starts making a safety area~ He's gonna blow!!!  
  
Kuwabara: Accchhhhooooo!!!!  
  
Aerie: ~sniffs~ Stupid baka, ruined the whole moment! ~~~~~~~ 'Why' by Avril Lavigne starts playing~~~~ ~~end show~~  
  
Aerie: Please review! I don't know when I'll be able to update again. See you! 


	4. Sorry

Aerie: Hi! Miss me?  
  
Yusuke: Why would we miss you? Review answers: Tiana: I really never thought about that, but I only did it for humor. Sooo, anyway.  
  
Hiei+Botan: I'm glad you like it! I'll try updating as often as I can, but I won't be home much this summer.  
  
asian princess 61: It's fine, I don't mind as long as you like it!  
  
Hyper kitsune-pup: I'm happy you like it! I wish I could help, but I can't, sorry.  
  
sugarqueen: Cool! I'm better than Drew Carey! Maybe it's because I'm a girl?  
  
Matthias Drake: I'll think about it, 'kay?  
  
Casiana Joy: Sorry about that, I saw another fic on this topic too, but completely different. And I already started this fic by the time I saw it, too.  
  
FekkentC: I heard the one from Spiderman, I only downloaded the song. But it grew on me so I kept it, it fits Hiei perfectly!  
  
Dave: Of COURSE IT'S WEIRD! It was written by myself, and I write, dream, and imagine weird things. Sorry, I'm glad you like it!  
  
anime girl 11: I'm happy you like it! Are you/ have ever been a fan of Dragon Ball Z? Their just like Vegeta + Bulma, except Botan's not boy crazy.  
  
Amaya: Wow, I get graded now, and I thought today was the last day of school until September!  
  
Keeper of Memory: Let me think about that, 'kay? Can I be the Jester of Memory then? ~Tries juggling three balls, which all have a piece of tape on them that says 'Memories'~ Maybe not.  
  
HIEIXBOTAN: Okay!  
  
Aerie: Stupid Kuwabara. ~sniff, sniff~ Ruined all of my nice Sakura Blossoms. Stupid baka.  
  
Kurama: It's alright.  
  
Aerie: Thanks, Kurama. I'll try to update soon, but I have writers block.  
  
Botan: Are you reading 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix' for inspiration then?  
  
Aerie: Sort of. See you! Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far, and I mean EVERYONE. 


	5. Wahoo I'm back!

Aerie: Hi, miss me?  
  
Yusuke: Why should we?  
  
Aerie: It was a retorical question.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara: ~confused looks~ Whaa...  
  
Aerie: It means that I don't want an answer. ~under breathe~ Bakas...  
  
Review answers:  
  
ashley: I'm afraid I can only let Hiei get the sweet snow, because a war would probably break out. Not to mention Hiei would probably try killing me, and the fact that Yusuke would make hentai remark. Thanks for the review! ~ gives Hiei the sweet snow~  
  
Ashleigh: Okay, but all these chapters are only one episode all togeather. ~gives Hiei 200 points~  
  
asian princess 61: That's so nice of you to write that review! I really felt bad about not being able to update, your review made me feel so much better about it! Truthfully I had some ideas, but not enough, and I couldn't think of any more. I'm glad to have such nice reviewers!  
  
end of review answers  
  
Aerie: I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Aerie: Welcome back to 'Whose line is it anyway?', after our extremely long commercial break. Our next game is Scenes from an Irish hat. Earlier we asked our 'audience' ~points to 4 ferrets, a dog(my pets to be exact), Puu, and a very large assortment of Beanie babies~ for suggestions of topics. The good ones are in here ~motions to the Irish hat~, and the bad ones are being used for a bonfire later...Alright you start in 5... 4... ~Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, and Hiei walk into place~ 3... 2... 1... 0...  
  
Aerie: You're first topic is...~rummages through Irish hat~ What not to say to a police officer.  
  
Yusuke: ~walks out into the middle~ Sooo let's cut to the chase, what size br-  
  
Aerie:~slams buzzer~  
  
Kuwabara: Wanna meet Enishi! ~holds out Enishi~  
  
Aerie: ~hits buzzer~  
  
Botan: Sooo you're a police officer, huh. Aren't cha( translation: aren't you)~puts face right in front of camera~, huh, huh.  
  
Aerie: ~hits buzzer~Alright next topic is, The title of my first book.  
  
Yusuke: ~takes out invisible book~ '6 billion ways to annoy people, demons, etc...'  
  
Aerie: ~grinning, hits buzzer~  
  
Botan: ~takes out invisible book~ '100 zillion, 99 billion, 99 million reasons why Kuwabara is a demented, idoitic, stupid oaf'.  
  
Aerie: ~grinning, hits buzzer~  
  
Hiei: ~takes out invisible book~ 'Useless facts of knowledge, that you never ever wanted to know' ~smirks~  
  
Aerie: ~hits buzzer, ending game~ One thousand points a piece to Yusuke and Botan. The next game is... Superheroes! Starting with Yusuke, whose name is...~drumroll~ Captain (Yusuke looks all proud) Fuzzybutt(Yusuke looks absolutely terrified), and the catastrophe is ~drumroll~ no more shaving cream!  
  
Yusuke: And who did you ask for suggestions?  
  
Aerie: My subconscience, of course! By the way you start in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0...  
  
Yusuke: Oy, where's the shaving cream!  
  
Hiei: ~enters~  
  
Yusuke: Good gravy! Thank goodness you're here Evil_ Twitching_ arsenic_guy! I need you to go buy shaving cream, so I can shave my fuzzy butt!  
  
Hiei: Hn!~twitches~  
  
Botan: ~enters~ ~giggles~  
  
Hiei: Hi giggling_ferry_onna. ~twitches~  
  
Botan: Hi!~giggles~ ~hugs Hiei~  
  
Kuwabara: ~enters~  
  
Botan: ~still hugging Hiei~ Hi ~giggles~ freaky Captain Carrot Head!  
  
Yusuke: Freaky Captain Carrot Head could you get some shaving cream for me?  
  
Kuwabara: Don't worry about it, you don't need it that badly.  
  
Aerie: ~hits buzzer~ See you after this extremely long commercial break!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Aerie: Thank you to all of you wonderful reviewers! Please continue to review my story! See you! 


	6. I'm TERRIBLY HORRIBLY AWFULLY sorry

Aerie: Umm... Hiya... I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently at all.. My life has become rather hectic lately.. And to say the truth I kind of forgot my username, and password and stuffs.. Yeah.. I've been very very busy, lol. Reviews:  
  
GeminiBlack57: Aww, thank you! I am planning on continuing this once I watch Whose line and Yu Yu Hakusho again.. Heh.. I'm so glad that people actually liked this fanfic.. I enjoyed writing this fic, and I hope I can continue it soon..  
  
JingleBells: Thankies so much! I just need ideas, lol. I am fresh out of them.. Plus I am using a lot of my ideas for rping, it's addictive! Lol.  
  
Schitzo-phrenick: Aww. Thank you! I am trying to keep the characters as much like themselves as I can... Yes, Botan and Hiei are my favorite pairing in YYH.. Lol. Besides Kuwabaka and Yukina, with the overly protective Hiei, who has yet to blow his cover... Once again I am horribly sorry about not updating sooner..  
  
Robot87: Hmm.. Spirit Egg sales... Interesting.. I'll try and fit one in, 'kay? Lol.  
  
Asian princess 61: You've pretty much reviewed every chapter so far, thankies so much!! Lol. ^^ That name was based off of my dog, who is the original captain Fuzzybutt, lol. I'm now being overly silly, so yeah, moving on... I have gained a huge liking for typing smilies, so don't mind me... =^-^= Lol.  
  
Miroku Lover522: Thank you! I like making people laugh, it's a good feeling, yup.. Personally I never thought I'd get so many reviews, lol... Yes! Spread the humor! I'm here 'til Sunday! ~bows comically~  
  
Thunder Goddess: I'm glad you liked it.. I am terribly sorry that I have not updated. ~.~' However I am now in 7th grade, so perhaps my writing skill has increased? Lol. Just kidding, though I am now in 7th grade.. ^^' Ooopsies.. Hehe..  
  
G.L: I'm glad you do, I like them too, lol. ^^  
  
Malik's love: Umm.. I dunno, do you STILL have sweet snow Hiei? ~blinks~ Hiei: No... ~growls~ Aerie: Okies! ~hands Hiei the 7 tons of sweet snow~ Hiei: ~eyes glaze over~ ~starts eating sweet snow~ Kuwabara: ~drools over the sweet snow~ Hiei: MINE!!! ~runs away with HIS sweet snow~ Aerie: ~blinks~ o.0' Lol. ~hands Botan the oar~ Oooh.. Pretty... Hehe.. Can I have one too? You're asking me to hit Yusuke and Kuwabara? ~grins wolfishly~ Thank you!!! ~Hits Yusuke~ Yusuke: ~now is developing a lovely black eye~ Oww! Damn... Did you have to let her do that? I thought we had something special Malik's love!! ~cries overdramatically~ Aerie: ~ is laughing~ ^^' ~whistles innocently~ ~looks for Kuwabaka~ Awww.. Where'd he go?...~sighs~  
  
Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet: Spiffy name by the way. ^^ Lol. Thank you, I'm glad this fic was so enjoyed.. I will continue soon, I just need ideas.. Right now my head is blank.. Sooo... I'll do those again if I get a good idea, okay?...  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed before to my fanfic.. I'm glad everyone likes/ liked it. :) I will continue ASAP... Soo.. I hope all of you had a nice Christmas, and I wish you all a good year, even though I'm a bit late on it.. Like 16 days, lol. 


End file.
